


Four Oh Seven Seven

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The injured know they will be in good hands at that station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Oh Seven Seven

The small convoy of ships saw the station floating ahead of them with relief on every single bridge. The war in New Asian sectors was an ongoing, destructive force, but the stations like this one at least offered a sliver of hope for survival. Station Four Oh Seven Seven was accounted to be one of the best, and often the one found closest to the worst of the fighting.

Each ship docked, airlocks sealing behind them, and then the bay was a pell-mell of rushing medics, orderlies, and nurses, shifting the wounded off each of the three ships. Critical cases were carried directly into pre-operative rooms to be sterilized, while other cases were lined up based on the judgment of whichever medic or nurse saw them first.

"I wouldn't mind losing my job, folks, if you want to stop bringing them in like this," one doctor called to a pilot.

"Pierce, stow the chatter!" a ferret-faced ranking doctor shouted over the din, to the approval of the nurse working over the patient beside him.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't like where I stow it!" the first doctor called, getting a chuckle out of the doctor working nearest to him.

Once the patients were categorized, the doctors and nurses slipped away to begin the heroics of saving lives, while orderlies did their best to help those waiting for their turns. A man of faith walked among them, listening and talking softly to all, regardless of their creed. A young, harried looking clerk hurried to get personal effects catalogued and locked up, aided by a swarthy man with a large nose. The evac pilots went back to their ships to leave, knowing their errand of mercy would save most, if not all, of those that had been brought. The Four Oh Seven Seven had the grace of the deities on their side, and would see to it.


End file.
